<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was us against the world, right? by Cant_reach_the_countertop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148727">It was us against the world, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_reach_the_countertop/pseuds/Cant_reach_the_countertop'>Cant_reach_the_countertop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hopeful Ending, I guess hopeful?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Recollection of memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_reach_the_countertop/pseuds/Cant_reach_the_countertop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo were always supposed to be by each other's side, what happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was us against the world, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine9/gifts">Aerine9</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/gifts">itisjosh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/gifts">Alienu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/gifts">NETHERW4RT</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was made for Josh's Secret Santa but I thought it would be nice to have everyone else included since you guys also wrote big blurbs about how much you appreciate the rest of us and I don't usually post my writings so this is the only time you'll get something.</p><p>Josh!! - Merry Christmas!! I'm not a very good writer but I thought it would be nice to write something for you for every story you've spit out and given to us like desperate children scrambling for candy. You may be a bastard at times but I genuinely have appreciated every moment I've had with you since we first interacted! You don't always show it through words or anything like that but when you do, your appreciation and care for us is really sweet and it makes me smile so hard it hurts. I could go on and on about how great a writer and a friend you are and I don't know where I would be If I didn't decide to interact with you in the first place. Definitely not on Twitter flirting with dev lol. However my life would be, I'm sure it isn't as good as having known you. </p><p>Ali! :D - You may not write as much as Josh does but everything you've written and published is absolutely wonderful, I spend days at a time just rereading things you've written because they are That fucking good. You made me laugh so hard I would literally fall out of my seat and scramble to get back up, You are so funny it should be fucking illegal. I may find it absolutely horrendous when you and Josh team up and hot pocket me and/or dev and you may say you hate us but underneath the jokes and banter, You are one of my best friends and even if we've only known each other for the past few months, it's felt like a long time!! The interactions we had on twitter to the very moment you added us into a group chat, They were all cherishable and great memories that I wouldn't hesitate to experience again. </p><p>Dev! - Tiny Dick King himself!!! I love you in a very non homo way. We may flirt and do incredibly stupid bits together and then get hot pocketed for our crimes and you may partake in bullying me but in reality, the personality of the groupchat wouldn't be the same without you! Before Ali added you to the gc we didn't interact very much on Twitter but once they did, it was like a puzzle slipping into place, you fit perfectly into our incredibly chaotic dynamic and it was fantastic!! You took dumb jokes we made and played off them incredibly well, helped me bully Josh and Ali on many multitudes, if it weren't for you I probably would be cornered all the time. I hope our friendship grows more than it always has in the short span of time we've known each other.</p><p>Aerine!!!! - You are so kind and caring, the key to our lock, the glue to our puzzle. You're so sweet, understanding and supportive, without you, I don't think any of us would be here together! Your loud cheers and support on Twitter I think really brought us all together, in twitter threads where we complimented the shit out of all and josh and they would retaliate in the same way. In moments when we argue and call each other names, you'd be there to calm things down. In moments where things felt quiet, you would be there to speak up and talk. You always say how you feel like you wish you could give us more but I genuinely think you are enough! Your love and words of encouragement really make my day and I enjoy listening to you ramble about things you're really interested about! You bring out the best in us and make every moment worth living for.</p><p>I say this a lot but I really don't know how life would be without you guys, everything happens for a reason you know? and I think it was sort of meant to be for us five to meet. Separately I think we were all going through different things and being united together has really helped all of us!, Life just isn't the same without you guys. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo remembers when he first met Tommy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was lost in the woods, far from his village.</p><p>Following a path he had no idea where it would lead.</p><p>Eventually getting tired and sitting in a box by the path to sleep for the night. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning a blonde and blue-eyed kid looking around his age was prodding him in the head with a stick</p><p>helped him out of his box and took him to his home. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo remembers when he finally felt at home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking around in the house</p><p>Techno was putting up the decorations for Christmas, </p><p>Wilbur was helping Philza make cookies,</p><p>Tommy was stealing said cookies</p><p>and Tubbo</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was right by his side, eating the cookies Tommy would grab as soon as they were cool enough to touch. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was <em>good</em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo remembers the fighting beside Tommy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was a great leader, he guided them so well.</p><p> </p><p>He did the best he could to free L'manberg,</p><p>Eret was the reason the plan collapsed after all, who knew they'd have a traitor?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was able to save them in the end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Tommy who was so impulsive, so reckless, so rash.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy put his heart and soul into L'manburg, he wanted so badly for there to be a place for his friends and family to be safe and happy, and he was willing to throw away anything valuable to have that. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo wishes his dream could've come true.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo remembers Pogtopia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He remembers the fear in Tommy's eyes as Schlatt announced it. </p><p>The panic, the shouting, everything happened so fast.</p><p>The first time in many years that he was separated from someone he considered his other half. Desperate letters sent to and fro under the guise of personal business, any attempt to stay in contact.</p><p>Visits were brief but they felt safe. </p><p>Wilbur's gentle mumbling as Soft clinks from wooden swords clashed for practice.</p><p> </p><p>Even when pitted against each other, They had each other’s back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo remembers the festival.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The panic set in when he realized he was trapped, fear rising as Techno stood in front of him.</p><p>Words passed around sounded distant as Techno looked back at Tubbo with pity as he pointed the crossbow directly at his chest.</p><p>Everything blurred as explosions erupted, shouts were thrown. The pain was immeasurable, he struggled to breathe as blood spewed out and the taste of iron overwhelming his senses.</p><p>The one voice he could distinguish was Tommy’s.</p><p>Tommy’s quiet sobs as Tubbo’s world darkened and faded in his closest friend’s arms. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo remembers becoming President.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked him dead in the eyes, with a smile of hope-was is hope?-declaring he would hand the presidency to him. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers the adrenaline run just from hearing his name getting announced, rushing up to the podium, stumbling on the stairs and almost tripping.</p><p>He didn't know what it was like to be a president but he wanted to make L'manburg into a place where his family could be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Where Tommy would be safe. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo remembers exiling Tommy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He utterly hated it.</p><p>Tommy was impulsive and he <em>knew</em> that, He <em>knew</em> that Tommy would do something dumb. </p><p> </p><p>He just didn’t expect Dream to get so upset</p><p>A war wouldn’t have solved any problems, they would have lost by a landslide.</p><p> </p><p>His hand was forced, he had no choice but to exile him. </p><p> </p><p>At least he would be safe away from L'manburg.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers having to look Tommy in the eyes, as he pleaded for him not to exile him and telling him off. He was so angry and blinded, he wishes he could take back those words.</p><p>He remembers watching Dream drag Tommy by the nape of his shirt and dragging him out of view, the utter shock, betrayal and sadness left on Tommy's face as he faded from view. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembers seeing Tommy just days before</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drista told him Tommy had received a pass.</p><p>Tommy looked terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Dream did to Tommy, it looked like it drained the life out of him.</p><p> </p><p>A complete shell of a boy that once smiled and brightened a day, whose energy was so vibrant and loud it could be felt by everyone around.</p><p>He looked so <em>small</em> and <em>frail</em>, a weak smile on his face as he stared back at Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn't speak but the small exchange of silence between them was deafening. He didn't know what to tell him, he didn't know if he should've come barreling at him with a hug or with hesitancy and caution. He didn't get to decide, they left as soon as they came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wishes he said something. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo remembers visiting the remains of Logstedshire.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out of his boat, looking around. </p><p>The eerie quietness of the land completely turned over and blown to smithereens.</p><p>Rubble and debris still left about, the smell of smoke lingering in the area possibly days after the destruction. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing left standing was a tall tower that reached past the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Surely not right?</p><p>There’s no way Tommy wouldn’t have understood why Tubbo had to do this, he understood right? He knew Tubbo would come back for him right? Dream would’ve told him right? Dream wouldn’t lie to Tommy, would he? No, Dream’s trustworthy. But if Dream is trustworthy does that mean Tommy didn’t trust tubbo?</p><p>Did Dream lie? Did Tommy lose his hope in Tubbo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's Christmas Day and Tubbo isn’t celebrating it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s been sitting by the newly placed tombstone since it was created a few days ago. Tommy didn’t make it to see Tubbo’s birthday, It doesn’t matter if Tommy isn’t there. Nothing really matters now that Tommy’s gone. </p><p>It’s not his fault, right? That’s what everyone says. It was Tubbo’s fault that Tommy was exiled. It was Tubbo’s fault for not visiting when he had the compass. It was Tubbo’s fault for not speaking to Tommy when he was visiting. If It isn’t his fault then whose is it? </p><p>Who made Tubbo exile Tommy in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>Dream</p><p> </p><p>Dream hasn’t spoken to him since he found out what happened to Tommy. </p><p>Dream was the last person Tommy spoke to and yet that bastard didn’t even show up to the funeral. </p><p>Maybe Quackity was right, all Dream did was meddle in other people’s problems. </p><p>Dream did this to Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>It was always him.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's New Year's Eve and it’s a good day to get retribution.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>